


Algún día, quizás

by MissLefroy



Series: Torneo de los Tres Magos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Africa, Gen, Headcanon, Magic, Professors, Prophecy, School, Travel, Uagadou (Harry Potter), alter ego
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Trelawney va al colegio de magia y hechicería de Uagadou para visitar a una vieja amiga de la juventud. Allí se encontrará con la horma de su zapato.
Series: Torneo de los Tres Magos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193903





	Algún día, quizás

El sol relucía demasiado fuerte en la ciudad. Acababa de llegar y ya deseaba darse una buena ducha de agua fría que pudiera sofocar aquel calor que tanto le estaba subiendo por todas partes; de hecho, había descubierto que podía sudar por zonas un tanto intempestivas que jamás había imaginado que pudiera hacerlo.

Aún le quedaba un buen trecho hasta su destino, ya que, lamentablemente, tenía que ir a pie por ese camino. Eran normas de Uagadou, qué le iba a hacer. Menos mal que al menos podía hacer magia y poder invocar un poco de agua en su petaca.

Abrió la carta de su amiga mientras descansaba bajo un árbol unos minutos.

« _Mi estimada Sybill:_

_Me ha encantado recibir tu carta, ya que hacía mucho que no recibía una y ha sido una grata sorpresa. Lamento mucho tu despido inminente en el prestigioso colegio que es Hogwarts. Y, por esto mismo es por lo que quisiera invitarte a Uagadou a pasar unos días. Por el director no hay problema, así que espero que al menos esta invitación pueda paliar un poco el disgusto._

_Lamento que mi carta no sea más extensa, pero el deber como profesora me llama y llevo unos días un poco estresada por culpa de unos alumnos que me están llevando de cabeza. Espero que consideres mi oferta y pronto podamos vernos._

_Un saludo y un abrazo muy grande,_

_A. Adichie_ »

Aquella carta era breve pero motivadora, como su amiga. Mientras continuaba su camino hacia el colegio, le vino a la mente el día en que la conoció…

* * *

**4 de marzo de 1977**

_Aquella mañana llovía a cántaros y refunfuñaba constantemente no haberle hecho caso a su madre de llevarse un paraguas, pero por su empeño en no darle la razón del aguacero que su progenitora vaticinaba, se dignó a seguir su camino hasta el Ministerio de Magia empapada y sin poder usar magia por culpa de los muggles._

_Si no fuera porque su abuela necesitaba que le renovara un permiso en el Ministerio, no tendría por qué haber tenido que salir de casa. Adoraba a su abuela, pero este tipo de despistes le llevaban un poco por la calle de la amargura. Aunque, visto por otro lado, al menos se sentía útil haciendo recados, ya que estaba en ese momento de su vida en donde no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella. Había probado a hacer varios cursos de manera infructuosa; recordó que tenía bien claro que quería dedicarse a la Adivinación de manera profesional, pero llegados al punto en el que nadie confiaba en ella, la motivación la tenía por los suelos y había decidido darse un año sabático para meditar sobre su futuro laboral._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el murmullo de varias personas que deambulaban por la calle. Estaba a un par de calles de llegar su destino, cuando una chica pasó por su lado diciéndole a otra que una loca estaba pidiendo que les indicara cómo llegar al Ministerio de Magia. Eso la alertó. ¿Cómo alguien podría estar tan majareta de hablar de ese lugar delante de tantos muggles? Buscó a la loca con la mirada, yendo de un lugar a otro, volviéndose loca ella también en su búsqueda. El agua de la lluvia no le estaba facilitando las cosas, por lo que tendría que actuar rápido. Era en estas ocasiones por las que le encantaría poder usar su magia, pero no tuvo que seguir buscando, ya que estaba discutiendo con una anciana que a poco estuvo de llamar a las autoridades muggles._

— _¡Señora, si no me quiere ayudar a encontrar el Ministerio de Magia, tan sólo debía decirlo! —exclamó una chica de tez olivácea, evitando los paraguazos que la señora le estaba asestando._

_Sybill la sujetó del codo derecho y la llevó corriendo hasta la acera de enfrente. Tuvo que hacer varios esfuerzos por no sellarle la boca con un hechizo por todo lo que estaba soltando por ella._

— _¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo? —le instó Sybill, una vez que estuvo segura de que nadie más las podría escuchar, junto a un callejón poco transitado._

— _Estoy buscando el Ministerio de Magia —contestó la chica una vez que liberara su brazo—, pero aquí la gente es muy maleducada y te llaman muchas cosas cuando no saben de qué se les está hablando…_

— _Es normal cuando son muggles._

— _¿Muggles? ¿Eso qué es?_

— _Personas no mágicas._

— _¡Oh, cierto! Mi primo y mi tía ya hablaron de ellos…_

_Sybill se percató que la chica, evidentemente, no era de por allí. Aunque su acento apenas se le notaba, supuso su origen africano._

— _¿Y para qué quieres ir al Ministerio de Magia? Está más que claro que ni siquiera sabes que no puedes hablar con cualquiera que no sea un mago por estos lares. ¿No te han hablado del Estatuto del Secreto?_

— _Mi primo me habló algo de eso en una de sus visitas a Nigeria, pero no sé diferenciarlos, de verdad. Estas cosas allí no pasan._

— _¿Cómo es que no pasan?_

— _Pues porque allí tanto a los magos como a la gente sin magia se pueden comunicar sin problemas. Ellos saben de la existencia de nuestro mundo y no ha pasado nunca nada. No comprendo por qué aquí no hacéis lo mismo._

_Sybill se sorprendió al saber ese detalle. Jamás se le pasó por la mente que en alguna parte del mundo, magos, brujas y muggles pudieran convivir juntos y en armonía sin provocar disturbios entre ellos._

— _¿Y los muggles no se asustan de vosotros?_

— _¿Asustarse? —se alarmó la joven—. ¡Nunca! Suelen pedirnos muchas veces ayuda para que les solucionemos cosas cotidianas o problemas de salud. Somos bendecidos siempre por ellos, tenemos un poder único y eso nadie puede negárnoslo._

_Aunque la historia le estaba resultando un tanto peculiar, Sybill no podía permitir que aquella inocente chica acabara en Azkaban por su descuido. Tuvo que explicarle que allí, en Reino Unido, debía mantener su secreto si no quería ser peor. Aprovechó que el callejón estaba algo oscuro para secarse un poco antes de llegar hasta la cabina telefónica que le llevaran al Ministerio de Magia._

— _¿Una cabina telefónica? —preguntó la muchacha, sorprendida._

— _No te quejes, que los empleados tienen que entrar por un retrete._

_La joven no daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando, pero prefirió no preguntar._

— _Bueno, ¿y para qué necesitas ir al Ministerio? —preguntó Sybill sin más miramientos._

— _Pues vengo a buscar a mi primo. Acaba de salir de la Academia de Aurores._

_Mientras entraban en el ascensor, camino para el Departamento de Aurores, a Sybill se le olvidó prevenirle a la chica de que debía agarrarse fuerte, lo que provocó que ésta se chocara con las paredes hasta llegar a su destino. La pobre muchacha terminó tan mareada que apunto estuvo de vomitar el desayuno de aquella mañana._

— _Lo siento, de veras —se disculpó la joven bruja._

— _No importa. Así lo sabré para la próxima._

— _Por cierto —comenzó a decir, ajustándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz—. No me he presentado, soy Sybill Trelawney —dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano para estrechársela._

— _Adanna Adichie._

_Un estruendo portazo se escuchó en mitad del pasillo. Alguien había salido del Departamento de Aurores y estaba profesando improperios a diestro y siniestro, murmurando cosas que ninguna de las dos jóvenes llegaba a entender. Sybill se encogió sobre sí misma, queriendo salir corriendo de allí, pero Adanna dio un paso al frente, queriendo preguntar por su ya más que mencionado primo._

— _Buenos días, señor… —comenzó a decir la chica._

— _Será para ti, joven —farfulló el hombre a regañadientes—. ¿Qué diantres hacéis aquí? ¿Tenéis permiso del Jefe de Aurores?_

— _No, bueno, pero si podemos hablar con ust…_

— _Sin permiso no podéis estar aquí, así que ya os podéis marchar._

— _¿Y no podemos hablar con él un momento? Es que…_

— _Ya estáis hablando con él. El Jefe del Departamento de Aurores es un servidor y hoy no estoy de humor para tonterías._

_La puerta se abrió en ese momento y varios magos salieron tras ella. Un hombre alto, delgado y de piel oscura clavó la mirada en la joven nigeriana._

— _¿Adanna?_

_La muchacha, que aún lidiaba con aquel hombre tan grosero, reconoció la voz de su primo y una sonrisa se le ensanchó en el rostro. Ignoró por completo las palabras negativas hacia su persona que estaba soltando el hombre gruñón y se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, pero no pudo quitarle la vista a su jefe—. Disculpa a Alastor. Hemos tenido un mal día, ya que se nos ha escapado uno de los maleantes que arrestamos esta mañana y eso no es bueno para él._

— _No, tranquilo, me alegro de poder encontrarte de una vez. —Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Sybill—. Oh, ella es Sybill Trelawney, la chica que tan amablemente me ha acompañado hasta aquí. Sybill, él es Kingsley Shaklebolt, mi admiradísimo primo._

_Ambos estrecharon sus manos y a Sybill le impresionó su aspecto. Era tan alto que le daba miedo; se tener el mismo carácter que el Jefe de Aurores bien podría echarse a llorar. Sin embargo, Kingsley parecía ser mucho más amable y comprensible que su jefe. De hecho, le ayudó con su problema con el permiso de su abuela a cambio de que acompañara a su prima hasta que él pudiera terminar su jornada laboral._

_Adanna era bastante nerviosa, por lo que pudo comprobar Sybill. Ella, que era amante de la tranquilidad y el silencio —más que nada porque era lo único que hacía que su ojo interior le revelara el futuro—, ella era lo más opuesto a ella que jamás pudiera imaginar. La llevó hasta el Callejón Diagon, donde estaba maravillada por todo. Pareciera como si allí, en África, no hubiera nada de los objetos que ella estaba más que acostumbrada a ver casi a diario._

_Y no estaba muy mal encaminada, ya que, por lo que le contó Adanna, en el mundo mágico africano, las cosas no eran como ella tenía acostumbrada. Allí todo era muy diferente, apenas tenían mucho presupuesto para permitirse los «lujos» que allí se podía tenían. Pero, como bien le contó un rato antes, podían hablar con los muggles sin preocuparse de acabar encarcelados._

_Tuvo que ayudarla en varias ocasiones a levantarse del suelo. Mira que ella era torpe, pero Adanna tenía un don innato a los tropiezos. En una ocasión, tiró al suelo el capazo de una mujer que salía de una tienda y que casi derrama su contenido si no llega a ser por la rapidez de Sybill. Lo mejor sería tenerla sentada un rato, así que decidió que era buen momento para que tomaran un descanso y llenarse el estómago un poco._

_Nada más entrar en El Caldero Chorreante, no paraba de hacerle preguntas, como una niña pequeña que desea saberlo todo de golpe. A pesar de que su primo y su tía ya le habían contado mucho sobre el mundo mágico en Reino Unido, para ella era como si todo eso fuese algo salido de un cuento de niños, queriendo verlo y saberlo todo._

_«Tanta información va a colapsarle el cerebro», pensó Sybill. Y era cierto, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mezclando algunas cosas con otras._

— _¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mirando con ojos golosos la jarra que tenía frente a ella._

— _Cerveza de mantequilla. Es la cerveza preferida de muchos magos._

_La joven le metió un gran sorbo y casi se atraganta._

— _Despacio, Adanna —le instó Sybill—; debes tomarlo más despacio, y más este, que lleva una pizca de jengibre y puede resultarte algo fuerte._

— _¡No! Me encanta. Tomaría esto toda la vida. Y no la sangre de buey con pimienta que siempre teníamos en Uagadou._

— _¿Sangre de… buey? —A Sybill le tembló un párpado de la sorpresa._

— _No, no, ese es solo el nombre que se le dio. En verdad son varias plantas amargas con un poco de pimienta. Una vez que te acostumbras, le encuentras el gusto, pero hay que tener paciencia con esa bebida._

_Ahora era Sybill la que sentía curiosidad por saber más de ella._

— _Y dime, ¿vas a quedarte mucho tiempo por aquí o es solo temporal?_

— _Eso depende de cómo me reciban en este país. Por el momento, no es que haya tenido una bienvenida de ensueño, pero creo que podré adaptarme. No quiero aprovecharme del puesto de Kingsley, pero no me vendrá bien un poco de apoyo. Necesitaba salir un tiempo de Nigeria y me viene de maravilla un poco de aire fresco._

— _Has hecho bien. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, haría lo mismo. Por cierto —quiso cambiar de tema—, me he dado cuenta de que hablas demasiado bien nuestro idioma…_

_Adanna se echó a reír. Jamás pensó que eso fuese un tema que le pudiera interesar a alguien. A Sybill le resultó curiosa aquella risa, puesto que se asemejaba a una ardilla._

— _Sí, en Uagadou teníamos compañeros y algunos profesores de Sudáfrica, cuya lengua oficial es la vuestra y nos enseñaba a hablarlo bastante bien._

_Sybill asintió, sintiéndose torpe por formular tan absurda pregunta; además, se imaginó que era la mejor manera de comunicarse entre los alumnos, ya que casi todos tenían su propia lengua nativa y sería un caos tener que entenderse con todos cuando no hay uno en concreto._

— _¿Y tú? —preguntó Adanna—, ¿a qué te dedicas?_

— _Pues… —Sybill no sabía ni qué responder porque ni ella misma lo sabía—, estuve unos meses intentando que el Ministerio me diera trabajo como vidente, pero por lo visto no es algo que se tome demasiado enserio y tendré que buscarme la vida por mi cuenta. Tal vez monte un local o algo, o puede que una tienda donde pueda vender productos relacionados con la clarividencia: pócimas, hechizos, libros… Aunque no sé si sería buena idea._

— _Pues a mí me gusta —comentó con una amplia sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza._

— _De momento no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Puede que me pase lo que a ti y necesite_ _salir aquí un tiempo hasta que sepa qué quiero hacer._

_Adanna se quedó pensativa. Dejó la jarra encima de la mesa y miró fijamente a su nueva amiga._

— _Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Sybill, pero jamás, me oyes, jamás dejes que nadie te diga lo que tienes o no que hacer, ni te vengas abajo por las palabras de nadie. Sé siempre tú misma y sigue tus propios instintos._

_Aquellas palabras de Adanna se quedaron marcadas en lo más profundo de Sybill. Y, desde entonces, su amistad con la joven nigeriana no fue más que el comienzo._

* * *

La entrada a Uagadou no estaba tan alejado como pudiera parecer. A pesar de haber tenido que ir a pie el resto del camino, pudo pensar en muchas cosas. Probablemente se quedara allí un tiempo, viendo cómo estaba la cosa en Hogwarts. La profesora, directora y suma inquisidora Dolores Umbridge había prescindido de su servicio en el colegio. Nunca en su vida como profesora nadie le había hecho sentir tan insultada como aquel día. Cuando recibió la carta de Adanna, fue la propia McGonagall quien la convenció para que aceptara la oferta de su amiga. Pese a la negativa de Dumbledore, al final consiguió que cediera y, tras pensárselo bien, le vendría bien pasar unos días alejado de aquel lugar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Su baúl flotaba detrás de ella cuando entró por la puerta de la escuela. Por fuera parecía mucho más pequeño que por dentro, aunque puede ser perfectamente una ilusión óptica. Se preguntó alguna que otra vez si habría por allí algún muggle trabajando o simplemente visitando el lugar. Era el primer año que Adanna estaba trabajando allí como profesora de Historia de la Magia Africana, así que no sabía muy bien lo que se encontraría por allí. Las cosas, según su amiga nigeriana, habían cambiado mucho desde que ella había sido alumna de Uagadou.

Buscó con la mirada el despacho de Adanna, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. El colegio estaba hecho de madera y paja —o, al menos, eso aparentaba ser—, y tenía un montón de casetas a su alrededor. Imaginó que en una de esas estaría el despacho, aunque bien podría ser cualquier otra cosa. Se acordó del guardabosques de Hogwarts y se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie quien la pudiera recibir.

—¿Hola? —alzó la voz, mirando alrededor, mientras salía al patio de atrás—. ¿Hay alguien aquí? —parecía como si estuviera desértico; la única respuesta que estaba teniendo era el de su propio eco y eso la estaba frustrando.

Cuando se estaba dando por vencida, una voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó e hizo que tropezara con su baúl y cayera de espaldas al suelo.

—Está interrumpiendo mi silencio, señorita. —La voz grave de aquel hombre que la había asustado le recordaba mucho a la del primo de Adanna, Kingsley, pero la amabilidad de éste no se reflejó en ningún momento.

—Lo… lo siento, señor, yo… Busco a…

—La profesora Adichie —acertó a decir, sin parpadear ni apartar su ruda mirada de la profesora Trelawney—. Ya lo sé.

Sybill tragó saliva y deseó tener un poco de su Jerez para poder calmarle los nervios. No estaba ella para tanto susto.

—Soy… Sybill Trelawney y…

—Sé quién es usted —le volvió a cortar el hombre—. Es la invitada de Adichie.

—Sí, la misma. ¿Le ha… le ha hablado Adanna de mí, de que iba a venir?

—No. —fue la respuesta fulminante de aquel hombre—. Yo no me comunico con los demás profesores.

Sybill se quedó sin aliento y hasta le pareció que se le había parado el corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera de ella sin haber mantenido conversación con su compañera? No tenía mucho sentido lo que le decía. ¿Y si se trataba de un farol? Aunque aquel hombre no tenía pinta de estar bromeando y lo mejor que ella podía hacer era no llevarle la contraria. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar si sabía dónde estaba su amiga, pero sin mediar más palabras, se dio media vuelta y la dejó en el patio, sola, de nuevo. Cuando se dio media vuelta, Adanna estaba justo a unos pocos pasos de ella.

—¡Sybill! —exclamó la mujer; no había cambiado casi nada, exceptuando que ahora llevaba su pelo rizado recogido en cientos de trenzas por toda la cabeza y recogidas a modo de turbante alrededor de ella—. Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido encontrar el colegio sin problemas. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, no, pero no me vendría mal un poco de agua. Hace demasiado calor aquí.

Adanna se rió, con esa peculiar risa que a Sybill tanto le llamaba la atención.

—Llevas demasiada ropa puesta. Será mejor que te despojes de ella.

Adanna acompañó a la profesora Trelawney a su dormitorio. Estaba un poco retirada de las demás habitaciones, pero era la más cómoda de todo el colegio. Además, estaba junto a la de Adanna, por lo que si tuviera algún problema, la tendría cerca.

—¿Quién es ese hombre, el alto con muy mal carácter? —preguntó sin tapujos a la hora de comer, mientras se comía un plato de arroz cocido.

—¿Alto y con mal genio? No puede ser otro que Azubuike Ndidi Achebe. Es un hueso duro de roer, pero es bueno en su materia.

—¿Y qué clase imparte?

—Es el profesor de Adivinación.

Sybill escupió de golpe el trago de agua que estaba bebiendo y a Adanna le entró la risa.

—Es el mejor profesor de Adivinación que ha tenido este colegio en años. Pertenece a una de las mejores tribus de todo el país y es descendiente de los mejores chamanes que puedas imaginar, por lo que no hay nadie que le pueda superar.

Adanna le estuvo poniendo al corriente de todo lo que Sybill tenía que saber sobre Uagadou y de cómo funcionaban allí las cosas. Le resultó interesante el método en el que cada chico recibía la noticia de que era aceptado en aquel colegio: si tenías el don de la magia, te lo hacían saber mediante un sueño y así sabías que habías sido admitido. También le parecía curioso que apenas usaran varitas para usar su magia. «Se te rompe o se pierde la varita, ¿y qué haces?», le comentó Adanna «Aquí apenas tenemos remedios para poder permitirnos algunos materiales, por lo que el de la varita es uno de ellos y preferimos aprender magia sin ella.»

A decir verdad, Sybill tenía la sensación de que la magia que ella había aprendido en Hogwarts era una nimiedad en comparación con todo lo que allí sabían hacer. Todo alumno que entrara a Uagadou tenía que saber, de primeras, Transformación, Astronomía y Alquimia. Algo que en Hogwarts no se hacía. Tampoco tenían casas divididas para seleccionar a cada alumno por sus habilidades o personalidad. En Uagadou no había Ceremonia de Selección, ni mucho menos un sombrero donde les decía a qué casa ir. Una vez que eras aceptado, eras uno más. «Aquí todos somos por igual, nada de unos más que otros.»

Sin embargo, Sybill no lo tenía tan claro; no había más que mirar a ese profesor Achebe, cómo la miraba, con qué soberbia y prepotencia le hablaba. Por muy bueno que Adanna le dijera que fuese, no se iba a dejar intimidar por alguien tan arrogante como él. Así que, aquella misma tarde, poco después de comer, decidió hacerle una visita. Ambos eran profesores de la misma materia en sus respectivos colegios y le interesaba saber sus métodos —aunque empezó a dudar si le revelaría su secreto o no.

Su despacho estaba justo al final de la fila de cabañas de la zona de profesores. La puerta estaba abierta y pudo ver que Achebe estaba algo así como meditando. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas debajo de su trasero. Se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo y por qué lo haría. Se disponía a llamar a la puerta, pero ni siquiera había rozado los nudillos con ella cuando él dijo:

—Ni se le ocurra hacer eso o será lo último que haga.

Sybill se sobresaltó. Pensó que a lo mejor la había escuchado llegar hasta allí o, probablemente, olería su perfume de jazmín.

—No es su perfume lo que se escucha desde la otra punta del pasillo, señorita Trelawney —Ella enmudeció. ¿Le estaba leyendo el pensamiento? Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, él soltó una risa un tanto sarcástica—. Piensa usted en cosas muy divertidas, señorita. Podría estar así todo el día si lo desea.

—¿Pero, cómo…?

—Para ser el mejor en Adivinación hay que saber leer mentes, profesora. Y sí, llevo leyéndosela desde que apareció por la puerta esta mañana. Y sí, sé quién es usted; más de lo que cree. Y créeme cuando le digo que es el hazmerreír de todo el mundo mágico africano.

A Sybill se le encendieron las mejillas y las orejas del sofocón que le provocó su comentario.

—¿Pero cómo se atreve usted a hablarme así? Yo soy Sybill Trelawney y soy…

—Sí, sí, sí… —la interrumpió levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a su mesa—. Es la tatara-tataranieta de la gran Cassandra Trelawney. Pero eso no quita que sus métodos sean… —le llevó un par de segundos dar con la palabra adecuada— algo dudosos, la verdad.

—¿Dudoso? Permítame que le informe que mis métodos son infalibles.

Achebe bufó al escuchar aquello.

—Infalibles. Una bola de cristal y los posos de té infalibles. —Volvió a bufar y a punto estuvo de echarse a reír.

—Las bolas de cristal son algo que se llevan usando desde antaño —replicó.

—Y no sirven más que para decorar la mesa.

—¿Perdona?

—Eso me recuerda, voy a prepararme un té. ¿Desea otro o prefiere que me lo termine para poder leerme el futuro?

Aquello se había pasado de castaño oscuro. Sinceramente, no había conocido a nadie tan grosero en su vida —aparte de Umbrigde, por su puesto.

—Se está usted pasando de la raya, profesor Achebe.

—¿Usted cree?

—Por supuesto. Es usted un grosero y no le consiento que me hable de esa manera.

Trelawney se sintió en ese momento como una hormiguita a la que estaban a punto de aplastar.

—Para su información, tengo en mi haber dos profecías —dijo con total sobriedad.

Azubuike se estaba divirtiendo como hacía años que no lo hacía con aquella conversación.

—Yo he predicho más de doscientas, mi querida Trelawney.

Definitivamente, la hormiguita acababa de ser aplastada a manotazos por aquel profesor. Nada de lo que le pudiera decir superaría eso. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dudaba de sí misma. ¿Y si había cometido un error y realmente no tenía ningún don? Si para ella tener un par de profecías en su currículum era ser vidente, tener más de un centenar era algo semejante a… un dios o algo por el estilo. Continuar con aquella discusión no le iba a servir de nada, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse antes de que la vuelva a pisotear.

—Pensaba que usted sería más perseverante, profesora —le dijo. Sybill no entendía nada de lo que le decía—. Sinceramente, me decepciona.

Ahora sí que no comprendía lo que le intentaba decir. ¿A qué se refería?

—Empiezo a comprender que su problema no es que sepa o no de adivinación —comenzó a decir el profesor Achebe—, sino que más bien es por falta de confianza en sí misma —Le dio un sorbo al té que se acababa de hacer y prosiguió—: Si usted no cree en sí misma, entonces, ¿quién lo hará? —Hizo una larga pausa para darle otro sorbo y dejar pensativa a la profesora—. No deje que nadie intente aplastarle como a una hormiguita, profesora Trelawney. Ni siquiera alguien como yo.

No estaba segura de si aquellas palabras eran positivas o no, pero de algo sí que tenía claro: el profesor Azubuike Ndidi Achebe no era lo que aparentaba ser. Tras esa máscara de hostilidad se ocultaba alguien bastante sabio y lleno de buenas palabras.

—¿Usted piensa que si yo mismo no confiara en mi don podría haber llegado a donde estoy en este instante? La respuesta está más que clara, pero mi pregunta es la siguiente, ¿lo sabe usted?

—¿Saber el qué?

—Que tiene un don.

Sibyll se ajustó las gafas y tragó saliva. Ya no sabía ni lo que tenía ni dejaba de tener.

—Probablemente, profesora, usted no sabe que es mucho más valiosa de lo que realmente piensa.

—¿Usted cree que tengo un don?

—No lo creo, lo sé.

—¿Y cómo lo sabe?

—Pues porque si eres capaz de defender como lo ha hecho sus métodos, puede hacerlo también sobre su talento.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía el qué. Ese hombre siempre conseguía dejarle sin palabras. Cuando le vio sentarse de nuevo en el suelo en posición como la de hacía unos minutos, comprendió que lo mejor era dejarle solo. Y, a su vez, quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos.

Cuando, días más tarde, recibió el aviso de que había sido readmitida en Hogwarts se replanteó la idea de no regresar. Tal vez debía recorrer mundo, como cuando era una chiquilla de apenas dieciocho años y deseaba comerse el mundo. Se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho en su día y a lo mejor había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, la carta de la profesora McGonagall llevaba algo en clave que Trelawney casi ignora: el regreso de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado era un hecho. Hecho que ella sabía que llegaría. Por lo que sus planes de recorrer el mundo tendrían que aplazarse una vez más.

Algún día cumpliría su sueño de juventud.

Algún día, quizás.


End file.
